Mending A Broken Relationship
by Ryanzexal
Summary: "It all started with a simple wish" - Pro Hero Deku. One simple wish caused all of this to happen. It all made the reconciliation of a broken bird that was on the wrong path and an aspiring quirkless hero. "This isn't just the story of how I became the greatest is also the story of how I fixed broken relationship with my childhood friend" It isn't only my story now. No Yaoi.
1. A Simple Wish and its Concequences

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER ONE: A SIMPLE WISH AND ITS CONSEQUENCES.**

YO!

THIS IS RYANZEXAL WITH MY THIRD STORY!

NOPE.

MY OTHERS AREN'T DEAD...JUST GIVE THEM A WHILE...I PROMISE.

I ACTUALLY HAD THIS IDEA BEFORE THE OTHERS, BUT I LOST MY BOOK WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY SO I HAD TO REMAKE IT FROM SCRATCH **.**

 **HERE IT ITS**.

* * *

Izuku: Uhhmm...

Bakugo:GET ON WITH IT, NERD.

Izuku *frightened*: Ryan Zexal doesn't own My Hero/Boku No Hero Academia.

Bakugo: It belongs to its respective owners. This is basically a what-if...or whatever.

Izuku: Yes, he doesn't own anything.

Both: Please support the official release.

Izuku: That went better than expected.

Bakugo: GRRRR...

Izuku *Gulps*

* * *

A truth that I learned as a kid was that all men were not created equally.

Everyone is different.

That fateful day, I was beat up, 4 to 1.

We live in a superhuman society.

Unfortunately for me and about 20% of the population, we can't get that privilage.

That day, I learned something else.

Something that would really affect me and change my destiny and my relationship with one that went down the wrong path.

People can change.

That day, I was deterred from being a hero, but the dream lived on.

That day started all of that abuse from a person that I currently call a 'friend'.

That day led all up to this moment; the one where I can change everything.

Like what my hero, All Might, The Symbol of Peace, says.

I have to " **GO BEYOND...PLUS ULTRA."**

This is where it all began:

Becoming the greatest hero and more importantly, mending a broken relationship.

I am Izuku Midoria and this is the story of how one wish changed my whole life.

* * *

"Mom, I am home." I said as I opened the door and hurried to get to my room.

"Izuku, are you feeling well?" She asked as she came out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Mom, I am thirteen. You don't need to check up me all the time, but I am happy that I can say that you do."

A smile appeared on her face.

She stood at 5' 3" and was a bit chubby (when you let yourself go too much).

Her hair was the same color as mine (green) minus the black and her eyes were also green.

"Izuku, is that a burn mark on your face?"

'Shoot, it didn't heal yet! How could I forget?! Make something up, make something up!'

"Something!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Were you in a fight?"

"N-no mom. It was an accident. Me and Kaachan were just playing and there was an accident."

Inko's brows furrowed a bit at the mention of that name.

"All right, Izuku. Let me get the kit."

"No worries, it will heal in the morning!" I said; not wanting anything else to happen.

"Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Thanks mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

I quickly ran to my room to change.

'My little Izuku has come so far...'

 _"Your son cannot become a hero."_

 _"Wh-wha?"_

 _"He doesn't have a quirk."_

Those words echoed in her mind for a while... it was all her fault.

* * *

I put my head on my pillow and looked at the huge All Might poster on the wall, "Can I become a hero like you All Might?"

"Anyone can become a hero, young Midoria...anyone can if you work hard enough and believe in yourself." All Might's voice boomed.

"Thanks spiritual All Might in my poster."

"IT was no problem. WHY? Because I WAS HERE!"

I smiled, but it immediately changed to a frown.

 _"You want to be a hero, **DEKU**?"_

 _"Don't bother, you're useless..."  
_

 _"You cannot become a hero."_

 _"You are normally normal; quirkless."_

Tears streamed down from my eyes.

Who was I fooling?

I was no hero.

The world said so and the world is about 95% right.

Who am I to deny the world?

I was so delirious that I actually spirit visioned All Might in a poster.

That means that something was wrong with me... a lot of things were wrong.

I looked at the open window and saw a shooting star.

 _"Make a wish, Izuku."_

 _"I wish to be as great...no. A greater hero than All Might!"_

 _"That can come true...remember our appointment tomorrow."_

Why believe in anything now?

Why even live?

Something told him that this was different.

He had to wish on this.

Two wishes.

'I wan _t to have a quirk.' or 'I want to actually get along with my greatest enemy.'_

 _Only one could be chosen._

Before I could even make a wish, it vanished.

"Well crap."

I looked forward and saw a white light.

Before I could have screamed, a calm voice came from the white light.

"You Izuku Midoriya, have been chosen to have your wish granted."

"What?"

"My quirk is one to grant wishes to miserable people." The light turned into a humanoid. "You and one called Showto...Sohoto...Todiriki...I am not good with Japanese names, but you two have been chosen to have a wish granted."

"You see, every year I..." I stopped paying attention from there.

My eyes lit up, one wish...

I was completely conflicted of which one to choose.

Kaachan or quirk?

Quirk or Kaachan?

Both might stop his actions, but which one do I really want.

I want to be a hero, but...*mumble mumble mumble*

"Done."

I blinked and the figure vanished immediately.

"Good Luck Izuku!"

I was completely stunned and could barely sleep that night.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was a bright; sunny day.

The birds were chirping and the weather was...perfect in a sense.

For once, everything in the world was good...well almost.

Bakugo slowly walked towards me; his underlings nowhere to be found.

"Hey, **DEKU**." Bakugo said while smashing his fist into his open palm; creating a small explosion. "It's that time of the month again and I've been _itching_ to beat you up all by myself."

I winced a bit; still sore from the last one.

Bakugo calmly looked around to see if any teachers were around.

None.

None at all.

Plus, it wasn't like they were going to do anything anyways.

He had gotten away with many things already...weird things.

"Deku, rumor has it that you want to go to U.A, right?" Kaachan asked with false benevolence. "Don't."

He pulled out something from his shirt.

It was a book that I had thought that I had lost yesterday.

"Hero Analysis No. 8." Kaachan read out loud.

He was mocking me.

I grimaced; nothing good was coming out of this.

He flipped through the pages, "This must've been hard work."

"So sad to see it gone in an instant."

Kaachan used an explosion to burn the book before he tossed it like yesterday's garbage.

"Deku...you're quirkless. Normally well...normal. _ **USELESS**_." Bakugou said. "No one wants you...you are worth less than garbage and dog feces."

"I'll bec-..be a hero and prove you wrong!" Deku said with adrenaline flowing through him. "I am going to be like **ALL MIGHT**!"

I was instantly slammed against the wall.

"I AM GOING TO SURPASS ALL MIGHT! NOT SOME **QUIRKLESS** FANBOY!"

I was grabbed by the neck and Bakugo released a minute explosion that stung my neck.

"YOU ARE **NOTHING!** A **NOBODY.** A **QUIRKLESS WANNABE**."

"YOU. ARE. USELESS... _ **DEKU!"**_

That word.

He always said it before he beat me up.

Just the mere mention of it set me on edge.

I am pretty sure that I need therapy.

IT brought back bad memories.

Whenever I heard that word, I would become weak and frail; spineless.

This time, it was different.

Something else was going to happen.

I clenched my fist and shot it at my former friend's nose.

'Crack..'

He let go of me and I scurried back a little.

He clutched his bleeding nose.

IT was then that I had realized that I had messed up.

"Kaachan, I am sorry." I pleaded; fearing for my life.

"Deku, I am going to murder you." Kaachan said hysterically. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SO BADLY."

I wanted to run, but my legs were numb.

Bakugou cracked his knuckles and produced an explosion.

He calmly walked up to me and put a hand on my chest and another on my forehead.

"Deku..if I use my quirk, what would happen to you?"  
I gave no answer.

"SPEAK WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

"I'll die..." I muttered.

"Good."

I was going to die before my wish even came true.

Just then, Kaachan removed his hands and clenched them.

He then started to pound away on me as if I was his human punching bag.

I was completely helpless.

"Kaachan...you are...a monster."

He stopped his furious assault and looked at my bleeding, slightly-disfigured face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, NERD!?"

"Y-you are... a monster...Bakugo."

'What did he just call me?'

"We used to be friends! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

He frowned and he knew that I was right.

 _"Kindness is weakness Bakugo...you have to learn that if you want to surpass All Might."_

 _"Those weaker than you shouldn't show you kindness...if they do, it proves that you're nothing."_

Bakugo saw a bloodied image of himself in his mind and he quickly shook his head.

"Whatever Deku." He said as he picked up his bag and left. "Stay out of my sight."

I was kind of a pro when it came to reading people...well mostly Kaachan, but I could tell that something had changed in him.

Not anything much, but I planted the seed.

I have to harvest and cultivate it.

I realized that a wish of mine had been granted later on.

Little did we know, that was the first step in Mending our Broken Relationship.

* * *

 **KINDA SHORT RIGHT?**

 **IT WAS JUST A PROLOGUE SO YEAH.**

 **I STARTED WRITING THIS ABOUT AND HOUR AGO.**

 **I LIKE SPELLING MIDORIYA LIKE MIDORIA AND I KNOW THAT INKO WAS GUILTY SO SHE GOT FAT, BUT YEAH.**

 **NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY (WELL, THIS CHAPTER DOES AT LEAST)**

 **IT GETS BETTER, PROMISE!**

 **THIS ONE WON'T BE UPDATED THAT FREQUENTLY JUST SAYING.**

 **PLEASE R &R.**

 **THIS IS RYANZEXAL, SIGNING OFF.**


	2. The Seed Which Was Planted

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE SEED WHICH WAS PLANTED**

I AM THE BACK, BABY!

SCHOOL'S BASICALLY DONE FOR THE HOLIDAYS SO LET'S GET TO IT.

I THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS FAVOURITED/ REVIEWED / VIEWED THIS STORY.

EVEN IF IT ISN'T MUCH, EVERY LITTLE BIT COUNTS.

LET'S GO!

All Might: **HEY THERE! IT IS I,** **ALL MIGHT!** **WITH A SPECIAL MESSAGE.**

 **ALL MIGHT: MY HERO ACADEMIA IS NOT OWNED BY RYANZEXAL NOR ITS CONCEPTS. IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **ALL MIGHT: PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

 **ALL MIGHT: REMEMBER...** **GO BEYOND...** **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **HAVE A NICE READ!**

* * *

I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

I was just there alone...bleeding and well with a mixed expression.

On one hand, I could finally be Kaa-chan's friend and on the other hand, my mother or a smart civillian would call the ambulance if they see me.

That would lead to cops, possibly fines on the school...news...

*Mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble*

I was snapped out of my trance by my ears picking up a faint noise of someone walking slowly.

Damn... if it was an assailant, I had nothing to protect myself with.

"Stay back," I managed to shout out even with all of the pain soaring through my body.

I looked around to see if I found anything.

That's it...the most underrated of weapons.

I quickly picked it up.

"I have a stick and I am not afraid to use it!"

To be honest, it was a small twig; barely five centimeters in length.

I pointed it in the direction of the footsteps just for it to comically snap in two.

'HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE!?'

"Don't be afraid child." I heard the voice say.

It sounded like a senior citizen.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

She had grey hair in the style of a bun with what seemed to be a syringe looped through it.

She was very short; not even four feet tall.

My vision was blurring a bit, but I made out a lab coat.

"Who...are you?" I spat out.

"Just call me Chiyo." I noticed a small smile on her face.

Said smile turned into a frown, "What got you into this mess?"

I didn't answer.

She sighed, "A kiss will make it all better."

The elderly woman slowly walked up to me and bent down to my sitting form and gave me a wet kiss on the forhead.

"Huh..." I said as nothing happened.

Then, just like magic, a green aura formed around my body and in a couple of seconds, all of my wounds and broken bones were healed.

My eyes widened and I jumped for joy.

I then realized something.

"What! Are you Rec-"

Just like that, I was out cold and fell to the ground with a thud.

She shook her head, "One of the downsides of my quirk."

"Let's hope this works. If I hadn't acted immediately, there was a good chance that he might have died before any help could arrive." Chiyo said. "I know you can survive this. I felt your willpower; you have the ability to become a great hero."

That last part was said barely above a whisper.

 **?**

My eyes blinked rapidly and I yawned.

I saw a blonde haired figure retreating through a door.

Where was I? Was that Kaachan? What happened to me?

I realised that I was in a blue hospital gown and was in a hospital bed.

"What?"

"You're awake!" My mom shouted.

She rushed to my side and started to crush me in a tight hug.

Her tone suddenly shifted, "What happened to you?"

"I...uhhh..."

"Someone found you heavily fatigued behind the school. You were basically in a coma for over a week."

"!" I was so shocked. "A...whole...w-week?"

"Yup...and your 'friend' Bakugo visited you everyday after and before school."

My eyes lit up a bit, "He did that?"

"Yup." My mother said happily. "It looks like there's more to him than what meets the eye. He tries not to show it, but he really cares about you."

'Hmm...it worked?' I thought dumbfounded.

"He said not to mention it to anyone though."

'Classic Kaachan.' I thought with a smile.

 **ONE DISCHARGE LATER**

"Okay Izuku, the doctor said that you're fine, but you need to keep it slow for a while." My mother said. "I am so happy that you're okay."

Tears built up in her eyes.

And like that, the floodgates where opened.

"Izuku, I am sorry! This is all my fau-"

"No." I cut her off.

My tone was firm.

"No, it's not your fault nor mine." I said. "I may not have a quirk, but I can still be a hero. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid and I am going to make it a reality."

Inko wiped her tears and gave me a big hug, "I-Izuku..."

"Don't worry mom, let's just go home...and put this behind us."

"Yeah."

"I will even make us dinner." I was a horrible cook, but I said that to assuage my mom's mood.

She chuckled, as expected.

"You've been in a coma for a week and you want to cook." She said with a chuckle. "I'll give you lessons one day."

We both made our way to the nearest bus stop, but unknown to us, a figure was looking at us (particularly me) with a blank expression.

"Hmphh...whatever." He said as he walked away calmly.

* * *

As I lay on my bed and stared into the ceiling, my mind drifted back towards the events that occurred with Kaachan and the wish that I had made.

Things were different now.

My mind drifted back to the white light that came to me after I saw a shooting star.

"Thanks whatever or whoever you are." I said honestly. "Even if I don't have a quirk, I can tell that you gave me a friend."

"You gave me the chance to change everything. I feel like my situation could be like a farmer; I am the farmer and Kaachan as the soil."

"The soil is bad, but if the farmer plants a good seed and cares for it and fixes the soil, it would get better and better...until it is the best and more seeds can grow."

"I am the farmer...and I've planted the seed. Now it's time for me to tend it and nurture it until it can be the best that I can be!"

I realized it, I was given the opportunity.

Now, I have to use it wisely.

I knew what I had to do.

And I was going to do it...tomorrow.

With that, I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

I slowly walked to my classroom with a sigh.

Another day of torment again.

I am surprised that I had the mental fortitude to continue.

I was at the lowest of the low in the Class Pecking Order.

On top were the cool kids with the cool quirks (ie Kaachan) then in continued down to the classification directly above me, the ones with the completely useless quirks (ie that eyeball kid).

Several leagues below that was Deku...or Quirkless.

I don't know why there was that much of a huge gap between me and those other guys.

Maybe it was to make me feel worse.

I kinda cared, but I stopped after a while.

Everyone basically picked on me, some more than others.

It was the worst.

Even though I was in a coma, it felt good to be away from it...at least for a little while.

I opened the door and walked into my classroom.

People were surrounding Kaachan and laughing as if he told a joke at my expense.

I wanted to go in quietly, but the universe was against me.

The door creaked and the spotlight was put on me.

I stood there just looking at them while they stared at me.

"I...uhhh.."

"HEY GUYS, IZUKU IS BACK!"

Like that, they all surrounded me and started to play twenty questions with me.

"Are you hurt?"  
"What happened?"

"We were worried sick."

"Bakugo told us that you were in the hospital."

Wait wait what?

Those last two caught me off guard.

What happened to my class?

It was like I was in an alternate dimension or something.

I looked around and saw Bakugo looking at me.

As soon as our eyes locked, he frowned and turned away, "Whatever Deku."

Our teacher entered the classroom, "All right students. You can talk about Izuku at Recess. It is time for a pop quiz!"

"Uhhhhhh!" The students groaned as they reluctantly took their seats.

"Oh and Izuku." The teacher signaled me. "Welcome back."

"Yes sir, it's good to be back."

I took my seat and opened my Math book.

I hoped that I didn't miss anything important.

* * *

At lunch, I saw Kaachan sitting on a table alone; his cronies were trying (and failing) to talk to some girls.

I slowly walked to his table and he looked at me apprehensively.

"What business do you have with Explodo King Bakugo...speak now or pay the price." He said menacingly.

"I uhh...wanted to know if I can sit here."

He frowned.

"I have my mom's leftover Super Spicy Chili."

He motioned for me to sit.

"Rule one...don't talk to me." Kaachan said. "Rule two...give me your chili."

I passed the chili to him and began to eat my burger.

"So Kaachan."

He growled at me when I said that name, but I wasn't going to feel intimidated.

"Would you consider us friends?"

He stopped gobbling down my mom's chili and he looked at me questioningly.

"What?"

"Are we friends, Bakugo?"

In hindsight, this wasn't the best way to deal with this, but I wanted to do it upfront, not just like leaving spicy food for him or something.

I wanted to deal with this upfront.

He just looked at me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it.

He put his head down as if he was ashamed of something.

"No answer?"

"I was your friend...until...I don't want to talk about it."

"Kaachan, I don't care if you don't want to talk about it...I just want an answer."

Bakugo frowned, "Thanks for the chili."

He got up and walked away.

"Bakugo, wait!"

He stopped and turned around, "What do you want, _NERD_?"

"You might not be my friend, but I am yours."

He walked back towards me.

"I knew you since we were kids...we were inseparable until that fateful day." I said. "What went wrong."

He sighed, "You helped me instead of leaving me alone; you showed me an act of kindness."

"You mean me picking you up?" I asked.

"Yeah...I went by a rule that I can't accept help from those weaker than me or I would be portrayed as weak...HE punished me for that...I knew he would."

"HE? Who's HE?"

Kaachan brushed my question off, "From that day on, I treated you as less than me... and that is the short version of it."

"I am sorry for...getting you in trouble."

"Don't be...it was long ago."

Something crept on Kaachan's face...was it a smile?

It couldn't be...maybe a smirk?

It was gone in a split second.

"I told you a secret...so now you owe me...and if you tell anyone, I promise that I wouldn't stop and I'll improve from last time." He said that last bit murderously.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Got that?"

I nodded and expected an explosion, but there wasn't one.

He left me speechless and walked away.

Bakugo surprises me each day.

* * *

After school I saw Kaachan walking down the sidewalk.

I quickly ran to meet him.

"Hey Kaachan..." I called happily.

"What do you want... _DEKU?"_

"Remember at lunch today?"

He looked at me and started to walk faster.

"Wait! You didn't answer the question..." I said as I tried to keep up with him.

No response.

"Kaachan?!"

He grit his teeth and looked at me.

"I guess so." Was his simple response. "I told you one of my greatest secrets."

"Thanks...Kaachan."

"Just stay out of my way."

I let him go his way and I went mine.

Today, I learned that there's more to Kaachan than what meets the eye; he is like one of those Russian dolls...or an onion.

You have to get rid of the layers to find the truth.

He might be slightly nicer, but he is still Kaachan.

I planted the seed, now I have to water it and help it to grown.

Harvesting would take time, but I have time.

A hero is not on determined by his/her strengths, weaknesses, and skill, but also his/her allies/friends and enemies.

Today, I feel like I changed someone and put them on the right path...now it's time to continue to help that person so that he can go down said right path.

That was the next step in Mending our Broken Relationship.

* * *

 **WELL, I AM BACK.**

 **BAKUGO MAY SEEM A BIT OOC, BUT I WILL EITHER EXPLAIN IT NEXT CHAPTER OR A SIDE CHAPTER.**

 **I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK MY READERS, WOULD YOU LIKE THE MHA STORY TO START AT CHAPTER 4 OR 5?**

 **I KNOW CHAPTER 3 IS A CRITICAL BAKUGO DEKU POINT SO IT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION, BUT WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU WANT THE STORY TO START?**

 **I AM ASKING YOU TO PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU CAN.**

 **I PROMISE YOU, THE STORY IS A BIT DIFFERENT FROM IN CANON DUE TO THIS AND SOME DEVIATIONS/CHANGES THAT I'VE MADE.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO R &R.**

 **THIS IS RYAN ZEXAL, SIGNING OFF.**


	3. Changes and Omens

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER THREE: CHANGES AND OMENS**

YO, RYANZEXAL IS BACK.

TO THE REVIEWS,ETC.

I THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, VIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY, I THANK YOU AND HOPE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.

THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE A SHORT ONE (IE LIKE AN INTERMISSION BETWEEN THE PRE-STORY AND THE MAIN STORY).

THE MAIN STORY IS THE SAME, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES, TWISTS AND BENDS HERE AND THERE.

SO, SHALL WE BEGIN?

Deku: Ryanzexal doesn't own My Hero Academia and its respective media.

Kaachan: They belong to their respective owners.

Both: Please support the official release!

* * *

To say that Kaachan and I were friends now was partially true.

He stopped bullying me entirely after a couple of days of talking to him (and chili), but he still calls me Deku.

 _" **De** fenseless Izu **ku**...that's what you are. You are quirkless. You can't even protect yourself from me. How can you even think of being a hero?!"_

I pushed that memory away from my mind.

Good times were ahead and I can feel it.

Well, a year went by quickly.

Bakugo invited me to his birthday party, but he said that it was his mom...

It was fun even though Bakugo's cronies were up to their old tricks, but Bakugo set them straight.

 _"Did you hear me!?"_

 _"Okay Bakugo, sheesh...we won't instigate and go after him again."_

 _"Hmmph."_

Everyone even went rock climbing.

Of course, Bakugo dominated, but I was a close second.

 _'Crap, I am slipping.'_

 _I let go, the harness would save me, but it would be kinda embarrassing._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _Bakugo's hand grabbed mine and he saved me from certain embarrassment._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Whatever."_

I guess he didn't know what he did until he realized it.

Everything was normal for the rest of the year.

Nothing big happened.

I started exercising a bit, nothing much, just a few stretches, squats, sit-ups, and a one kilometer run each day...oh yeah...and lots of juice!

Report Cards were out again...and I realized that I had beaten Bakugo.

Not by much, probably by point one or two marks.

To my surprise he came up and congratulated me after school.

 _"Congrats Deku, you beat me."_

 _"Uhh tha-"_

 _"This is a learning experience for me...I promise to never lose to you again."_

 _"Okay, let's hope you keep it."_

 _"I will."_

All of this was probably a sign for...something.

My wish..or at least one of them...was granted.

Bakugo was more or less my friend...

I had done it, but I didn't have a quirk.

Oh well, I could always get that stun gun if all else failed.

My mind drifted back to when the white light came to him.

I remembered, someone else was granted a wish.

I had a feeling that our destinies were set and that we would meet each other eventually.

Maybe as friends or as foes.

One thing was for certain, the next years ahead were going to be a wild ride.

I could feel it.

* * *

Coming up on Mending A Broken Relationship...

 _"Can I be a hero like you, All Might!? Tell me! Can someone without a quirk be a hero!?"_

 _ **"ALL IS WELL! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**_

 _"Whatever Bakugo, you've changed. You deserve this..."_

 _"I'll kill you!"_

 _"Friends leave you so soon?"_

 _"Y-you—"  
_

 _"I was wrong...you can be a hero..."_

 _"Yeah...we're going to U.A!"_

 _"I saw this cute brown haired chick over at a flower shop."_

 _"Didn't look to bad, huh Bakugo?"_

 _"Whatever...I can't focus on girls right now if I want to get into U.A..."_

 _"A real villain attack, huh...oh there he is...Kamui Woods."_

 _"Is that...Kaachan?"_

To Be continued!

* * *

 **YEAH, A SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **IT'S AN INTERLUDE FOR CHAPTERS 2 AND 4...A BRIDGE BETWEEN THE ORIGINAL STUFF AND CANON.**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, I AM CHANGING UP THE CANON STORYLINE...IS IT ENOUGH TO BE A BORDERLINE AU?**

 **THAT SHOULD BE DECIDED LATER ON.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY OPTIMAL, BUT EHH...**

 **I HAVE TO UPDATE BEFORE THE NEW YEAR RIGHT?  
**

 **CHAPTER 4 WOULD BASICALLY BE EPISODE 1 AND 2 FROM CANON WITH A BIT OF CHANGES...**

 **I LISTED SOME IN THE PREVIEW SECTION.**

 **WHAT SHOULD THE PAIRING BE THOUGH?**

 **I KINDA FEEL BAKUGO X URARAKA...OR NOT, JUST KIDDING!**

 **I ALSO HAVE A POLL FOR MY JJBA STORY ON MY PROFILE...SO YEAH**

 **YEAH GUYS, SO THAT IS IT.**

 **CRITICISM IS NICE!  
PM ME IF ANYTHING.**

 **PLEASE R &R,**

 **THIS IS RYANZEXAL, SIGNING OFF!**

 **HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY!**


	4. A Hero's Legacy - I

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: A HERO'S LEGACY PART 1**

HEY, RYANZEXAL IS BACK AGAIN!

THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS. THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS, IT MEANS A LOT!

THIS CHAPTER OFFICIALLY STARTS THE MAIN STORY OF MY HERO ACADEMIA SEASON 1! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE EXCITED!

I WILL BE USING INSPIRATION FOR MY FELLOW WRITERS (NO PLAGIARISM!), MY MEMORIES AND THE OFFICIAL ANIME AND MANGA.

HERE WE GO AGAIN!

* * *

NEZU: My Hero Academia isn't owned by Ryanzexal and it belongs to its respective owners. Please Support the Official release! Would you care for a spot of tea? That reminds me of the time I...

* * *

I heard the sound of a megaphone in the distance.

"Stand back, the pros have it under control!" A commanding voice shouted.

That could only mean one thing...

I turned the corner and saw the crowd of people.

Upon further inspection, I noticed that they were looking at a Gigantic villain and the pros that were trying to subdue him.

I couldn't see who it was from here so I tried to push and squeeze my way through the crowd.

"Excuse me..." "Pardon me..."

At last, after what felt like hours, I swan through the sea of people to make it to the front; the closest point to the scene before the police blockade.

Numerous people were looking in awe at the scene; some reassuring children...others taking pictures and writing notes.

It was basically every day stuff, but it excited me.

Seeing the pros in action; justice being served...

All of that kinda made my life complete.

Honestly, I was fascinated, why? Was it because of Kamui Woods? Nope.

It was because of one simple fact.

I was gonna be just like them in the future.

* * *

 **SHOW THEM THAT...THE DAY...HAS COME!**

* * *

"Hmm...you look very engrossed in that battle." A man with a quirk of having three stars in his head said.

"Uhh...yeah. I want to be like them when I get older!"

"That's the spirit! Never give up on your dreams...I assure you, you can do it."

"Thanks."

Kamui Woods easily avoided the villains attack, "Using your quirk in public without a license...and after having the audacity to steal? You should give up now!"

The villain swung his arms and broke off the piece of a building.

Luckily, Death Arms was there to catch it and help move the civilians to safety!

Kamui Woods prepared to use his signature attack on the villain.

He pointed his arm at the villain after securing himself on a ledge. His 'arm' was stretched out towards the villain in hopes of securing him in a wood prison.

'That is Kamui's signature attack! Lacquered Chains Prison!' I thought.

As soon as his arm was inches away from the villain, Mount Lady came in doing her signature Canyon Canon which was a fancy term for a jump kick.

I started to take notes about her and her quirk while the press was interviewing Mt. Lady and Kamui was mourning his loss of the press.

And so, the losing streak continues.

* * *

Odera Junior High

* * *

"Okay class...about your futures, I will hand out printouts of your desired life course..." The teacher said while knowing well that they all wanted to be heroes.

And like that, the class went in uproar, basically all of the students used their quirks and were being rowdy.

"Remember! You ARE NOT to be using your quirks during school hours...or there would be life changing consequences!" He said the last part loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

Like that, everything was back to normal...until...

Bakugo, being Bakugo, put his feet on the desk, "Hey teach...you shouldn't group me with the rest of these losers. I am superior to them in every single way whether it be in quirk, smarts or looks!"

The whole class, other than me, yelled at him for that.

He wasn't fazed, "Oh, bite me. I am aiming for the top, U.A High!"

In that moment, Kaachan totally forgot about me as his friend.

He has gotten better, but he should learn some humility...a lot of humility.

The class started to mutter about the difficulty of the exams.

"Pfff..." Bakugo said. "I aced the mock exam...the real thing should be easy. I am gonna be the hero that surpasses All Might!"

The teacher shrugged and looked at me, "Don't you also want to go to U.A, Izuku?"

Some of the class started to laugh while Bakugo looked at me as if I was his number one rival.

He definitely has the edge in physicals, but we were almost equals mentally.

"He can't get into the Hero Course if all he does is study..." Someone shouted.

"Hey! I am looking for an alternative to that!" I shouted defensively.

I was really looking forward to that Stun Gun now...

Bakugo looked at me and slowly shook his head.

Deep down inside of him, he knew that I would have a solution to this problem.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

* * *

While walking home, I took my phone and begun reading up on an indecent that occurred a while ago.

'Slime Villain brings havoc...All Might Declares that he is here!'

I had to go and write about this at home!

I remembered that Bakugo had left with his cronies.

I passed my usual way of going home, under a tunnel.

Unknown to me, a man-hole shook and the slime villain burst out of it.

"What the..."

The green sludge monster began shoving itself down my throat in an attempt to 'take over my body' or so it said.

This was it...the end of my story?

I was going to die before I even became a hero? Before I even finished Junior High?

 **"TEXAS...SMASH!"**

The sheer wind pressure of the attack made me be released from the grasp of the villain.

I fell to my face.

I saw the silhouette of a man with blonde hair.

Could it be?

All Might!?

I lost consciousness shortly thereafter

"Uhh...my head..."

I saw my notebook in front of me with All Might's signature.

I quickly put it in my bag and saw the man in question staring at me.

"OKAY, YOU ARE FINE...YOU JUST FAINTED!" All Might said. "WELL GOODBYE! YOU'RE SAFE...BECAUSE I WAS HERE!"

All Might prepared to jump away, but I saw this already!

I quickly ran to him and held onto his leg before he jumped off into the sky.

A blink later, I was soaring in the air.

I looked down and saw that I was hundreds of feet in the air.

I held on for dear life.

"Hey, All Might!" I said calmly. "You are my idol so...I have to ask you a question!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? HOLD ON TIGHT! DON'T LET GO...OR YOU DIE!" All Might said.

"I kinda knew that..." Izuku said while moving his hands a bit frantically and accidentally knocking down a bottle from All Might's pocket.

Some blood dripped from All Might's mouth.

'Shit...' He thought. 'I have to find a place to land...'

He saw a building...perfect.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

We landed on the building and All Might was preparing to leave via building jumping.

"YOU CAN GO THROUGH THAT DOOR IF YOU WANT TO EXIT! I WILL BE OFF NOW...IF IT'S LOCKED, JUST KNOCK!"

"Wait, All Might...I need to know...I you are my idol...and I respect you even though this is the first time we met...I just.."

Mumble...mumble mumble...

Mumble.

"The point is..."

I gripped my chest; right over my heart.

Some tears began to flow from my eyes...

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero...like you?"

...

...

All Might turned around and looked at me his jaws were clenched shut; interlocking on each other.

I was looking at the ground - which had some of my tears -, but I knew that he was looking at me.

He saw my tears...he saw everything...

His answer was the worst thing to happen to me.

"NO."

Just like that.

Plain...flat out.

I remember the times I heard that word for that topic.

The doctor...Kaachan...my peers...and now...my hero.

I felt like dying, but a small part of me refused...a small part of me said that I was going to show them what I could do...

"You...you're wrong..." I muttered.

He looked at me surprised.

"I said...that you are wrong All Might."

"Kid, you don't understa-"

"NO ALL MIGHT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I shouted.

"As a kid, I was your biggest fan...I wanted to be a hero...just like you! I wanted a quirk so badly and the doctor said that I had no potential to gain one naturally!"

Tears flowed down from my eyes.

"After that, nobody expected anything from me...I was physically and mentally abused by a person that I used to call friend until I made a break-through because I was viewed as less than them...even people with useless quirks were a couple of steps above me!"

"I was lower than trash! I knew one day...that I was going to prove them wrong...and now my hero...told me that I can't do it!?" I shouted again and All Might looked at the roof of the building. "Do you know how that feels? You know what...I am done with you...and with being a hero. I should have just given up like what the others said before."

All Might looked at me and muttered something softly, but I heard him.

"Yes...I had know how that feels..."

I stopped myself from opening the door.

"It happened to me..."

I didn't believe it...what are you, All Might.

"Time's up..."

In a puff of smoke, in the place of All Might was a skinny, scrawny, frail-looking man.

"NANI!?"

* * *

 _Near_ _Tatooin Station  
_

"Hey Bakugo...I saw this hot chick with brown hair and brown eyes...not bad shape either... real cute." One of Bakugo's cronies said.

"Hmm...I can't worry about girls right now, I have to focus on my studies so that my entrance in U.A can be guaranteed." Bakugo said. "But, she sounds really cute."

"So we can't go by the bar?"

"Nope."

Strike Three.

A plastic bottle fell right next to Bakugo, almost hitting him on the head.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo picked up the bottle and looked at the label.

"Is that the new green flavor?"

Bakugo unscrewed the bottle a bit before tossing it into the air and kicking it.

"No thanks."

Luckily enough for the sludge monster, it's binds were weakened. Just enough for it to escape from its plastic prison.

"I will be taking your body!" The monster said as it grasped Bakugo in its slimy tentacles.

Bakugo found himself being attacked by the sludge monster so ,as usual, he tried using his quirk to overpower it.

No avail.

"Guys! Call the police or a pro...my quirk isn't working on it!"

His cronies smirked deviously.

"It serves you right."

"You've changed...you deserve this!"

They both calmly walked away from the scene.

"When I find you, you'll wish you were dead!"

"You have bigger fish to fry, _Kaachan!_ "

And it was at that moment when Bakugo had realized that he was completely screwed...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

YES, THAT IS IT!

THE MAIN STORY HAS STARTED!

EXPECT PART TWO EITHER TOMORROW OR ANYWHERE FROM THE 27th TO THE 30th!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT.

OR TO THE OTHERS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CANON DEVIATIONS TOO!

NOT MUCH THIS CHAPTER, BUT SOME MENTIONS TO CERTAIN THINGS ARE THERE!

ENJOY!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

YOU CAN EVEN PM ME!

IF THERE ARE PAIRINGS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU WANT TO SEE, LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME!

THIS IS RYANZEXAL,

SIGNING OFF ANOTHER MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP CHAPTER!

HAVE A NICE DAY!

I SURE HAD! GOODBYE!


	5. A Hero's Legacy - II

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: A HERO'S LEGACY PART 2**

HEY, RYANZEXAL HERE!

HOW IS IT GOING?

I FEEL LIKE MAKING A POLL FOR THE PAIRINGS FOR THE STORY!

I HAVE ONE 'VOTE' FOR IZURAKA...

FOR ALL OF THOSE BAKUGO FANS, DON'T WORRY, HE MIGHT GET SOMEONE TOO!...might...

HOW'S THAT HYPE? IS IT THAT NON-EXISTENT?

THANKS TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS AND READERS THAT HAVE STUCK TO ME AND MY STORIES (even though I don't really deserve it)!

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki: Here I am...with the disclaimer...

Nomu screeches in the distance.

Tomura: My Hero Academia isn't owned by...Ryanzexal. To clarify, it belongs to its respective owners...

Screeches intensify...

Tomura: Please support the officialy release...maybe I could get a bigger role in this...

Ryanzexal: ...or be replaced by some guy we never heard of until I make him up.

Tomura: You wouldn't dare...

Ryanzexal *shrugs*: No more filler!

* * *

I starred at the scrawny man with my mouth agape.

No freaking way...

"Yep...now you know." He said weakly.

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"A-are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern.

He put up his hand signifying that he was fine.

Then he took a seat on the rooftop; leaning on a wall.

"Izuku...I understand where you are coming from. When I was a kid, I too wanted to be a hero, but that is a story for another day." He said while wheezing.

My ears perked up, I hope he would tell me tha-

HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME!?

"About five years ago, I received this..." He said before lifting up his shirt to reveal his chest.

On it was a big purple wound with two holes on it.

It was in bad shape and it sunk into his body.

I held back the urge to puke.

"Was...it during the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and laughed a bit, "You are a fanboy to the heart, ehh? That punk couldn't do that to me...it was another fight with someone more destructive. This fight was well hidden from the media...a story for another day."

I sheepishly grinned at the compliment, but I returned serious afterwards. I noticed his change in tone when he was mentioning the person.

"Wait, why can't you tell me...is everything another day..." I started to mumble stuff unconsciously...again.

He sighed deeply, "How do you expect me to tell you all of my secrets, huh? You already know one of them...you have to wait. I have to test you first!"

I scratched my head.

A test?

"Okay, look. Only you, a handful of others, a couple of pros and a close friend of mine know about this okay. Even the best healing quirks can't fix this..." He said sadly. "You are a fanboy, right? Didn't you notice that I declined a bit over those years?"

I thought of it a bit, "Yeah...that's true. You dropped by about sixty percent collectively over those five years...wait that means that..."

"Yes, you are a smart kid; not just a fanboy, huh? My hero form can only be used for like three to four hours a day now...and it is decreasing a bit every month...and due to you and the slime villain, I've expended all of my time for the day..."

I felt so guilty...I didn't mean it, but I ruined his chances for the day...that's why he was hurrying up...he was going to revert back!

He saw the sadness on my face, "Hey, don't be sad... it is just life...so what are you going to do, Young Midoriya? Live life or stay in the shadow?"

He didn't say the last part... I just imagined him saying it.

It felt appropriate...

I contemplated my choice for a second or two...I had nothing.

Part of me wanted to go, but the other...well it was held back by the past.

Mom...Kaachan...peers...doctor whatshisface...now All Might.

"Look Izuku, the point is, I cannot encourage a quirkless person to become a hero... it is just too dangerous." He pointed to his wound. "I, All Might, was brought down by this. Imagine what would happen to you."

I frowned inside...something broke...my heart and my spirit.

"I am sorry Izuku. The world is a harsh place..." I stopped him.

"T-thanks All Might...I understand..." I said with my voice quivering.

I could barely speak.

Was this it?

Was it my end?

Hell no...

I would prove to them that I could be a hero.

It would take time, but I would find a way!

'Ka-boom!'

An explosion?

I snapped my head over in the direction of the explosion.

"What is going on there!?" I shouted.

All Might sighed, "Don't worry. Just go home..."

I walked off sadly, "Thanks for the talk...All Might."

I left without looking back.

I knew he wanted to say something, but we both knew that he couldn't.

"You useless hero...you couldn't even save this boy's dreams. He could kill himself or become a villian. Either way, you crushed him." All Might said to himself when I was out of earshot. "Useless..."

He touched his pocket...nothing

"SHIT."

* * *

Death Arms punched the villain but was smacked away.

"I can't do anything without harming the kid he has!" The pro shouted to Backdraft who was putting out fires.

Mount Lady wasn't effective either.

She couldn't fit though the spaces provided by the buildings.

Something about two way lanes.

Maybe she was too thick...

Kamui Woods couldn't do anything due to the nature of his quirk.

He was wood; easily flammable.

He was only there to save the citizens, but there were no more.

He could only watch in horror at the sludge villain which was forcing itself into the boy's body.

Bakugo released explosion after explosion with no avail.

He knew it, but it was giving him time...not much just enough for something.

A miracle maybe?

* * *

All Might in his scrawny form...or Toshinori Yagi looked at the scene.

He was mentally cursing himself because he was indirectly responsible.

'First you crush a boy's dreams and now you let someone basically get killed...' He thought. 'Letting an injury incapacitate you from work...useless. You are useless trash...lower than shit, All Might...useless. You wasted time now you can't clean your mess...useless!'

* * *

I walked down the street thinking about All Might's words.

 _"A pro must risk their life constantly. You don't have a quirk, I can't ask that of you..."_

Okay, he didn't say that directly, but I got the gist of it.

I bumped into someone, "Sorry!"

It was a weird guy too... light blue hair... bags under his eyes. Crazy wicked smile.

Hoodie on his shirt; wrinkled face and black pants.

"Don't... worry about it... kid." He laughed and walked away with a hand clutching something in his pocket.

Whoever he was, I was pretty sure that I might see him again.

I looked where he was focusing his gaze on... the same sludge villain that All Might was fighting?

I realized that I had messed up.

All Might couldn't beat him because of me.

I expended his time!

Crap!

"Isn't that the same sludge nastiness that All Might was fighting?"  
"Holy Hell! All Might was here?"

"I hear he was...here's the article!"

All my fault.

I looked closer at the scene and saw the pros trying, but failing.

Who was the poor soul that the villain had this time?  
First it was me, now it was...

I saw who it was and I pushed myself to the front of the crowd.

"Kaachan!?"

I caused all of this...

My legs... they moved without me thinking.

I dashed to Kaachan; not caring about the pros telling me to stop.

I had to do this!

Plan...plan!  
What was my plan?

I remembered my notes.

Idea...

"What the-"

I slammed my bag into the villain's face when I was close enough; stunning him momentarily and started to pull at Kaachan, hoping to get him lose.

I didn't care if the sludge thing got me eventually.

My mind was focused on one thing...

Operation Save Kaachan!

"Deku! Why the hell are you here?" Kaachan shouted while putting his hand back. He couldn't risk using his quirk while I was here.

"Your eyes...they pleaded for help! I couldn't watch you die...not like this!"

"Fool! You'll die too. Escape while you can! What makes you think that you can do better than the pros?"

"I don't think...I know."

Adrenaline was pouring through my body.

I had less than two seconds left.

"I gotcha!" I shouted as I freed Kaachan.

"No, I got you..." The villain said as it reabsorbed Bakugo into its body and continued the process, but faster and more violently than before.

This was it...at least I would die with a friend.

Wait, I would die without even talking to a girl!

NO!

It proceeded to attack me.

I closed my eyes.

The pain never came.

I saw something...a shadow of someone.

Could it be?

The familiar hair...the muscles...the everything.

"ALL MIGHT!"

The pros and crowd were in awe.

I was in shock and Bakugo was there too!

He smiled at me, "I was scolding you for something I didn't even do myself; risking my life to save people... **YOUNG MIDORIYA! YOU'RE SAFE...BECAUSE I AM HERE!** "

I smiled as he motioned me to step back.

I did as I was told and felt something on my chest which pulled my back.

I looked at my chest and saw someone's arms...Kamui Woods?

 **"THIS IS IT VILLAIN! PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"**

All Might clenched his fist and focused some power into it.

Could it be? Of course it was!

 **"TEXAS...SMASH!"**

All Might slammed his fist to the ground; creating an insane amount of wind pressure.

The villain was blown away; leaving Bakugo virtually unharmed.

The pressure created an updraft which parted the clouds and caused rain to fall...

"All Might!" The crowd cheered.

* * *

After basically scolding from heroes and Kaachan praising, I was sent home.

"I didn't ask for your help, Izuku." Bakugo told me while we were walking home. "This doesn't make me less of a person than you, Deku."  
"Come on Kaachan..."

"No Deku...you are my rival. I know you'll never let me live down the second instance of you 'saving me'."  
"Kaachan, come on. I would never do that to you."

"Whatever..." He said before walking away in the direction of his house.

"See you later Kaachan!"

"Pffftt..."

I continued to walk home by myself until...

"Wait YOUNG MIDORIYA!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked behind me to see the scrawny form of All Might running towards me.

It wasn't running... more like a really slow jog.

After a minute of waiting, I decided that it would be better for me to walk towards him.

"Izuku, I was wrong! You, despite being quirkless made a difference in the situation that happened over there. I was wrong."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes Izuku. Your body had moved without you telling it to. You saw something and you felt the urge to help! Pros have done that same thing before..."

I knew where this was going.

I held my chest and tears were streaming down my face.

Mom...Kaachan...all you guys.

I am going to prove you guys wrong...

I am going to show you that...THE DAY HAS COME!

I started to cry and I fell to the ground.

 **"Stand Up Young Midoriya! You too... can be a hero."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

YO! RYANZEXAL BACK AGAIN!

SCHOOL IS OPENING ON THE SECOND SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR 2018!

THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY OR BI-WEEKLY...TWICE PER MONTH AT WORST AND THRICE AT BEST!

THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.

NOT FOR THIS STORY ALONE... FOR ALL OF THEM!

YOU REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS/FOLLOWERS HAVE BEEN A GREAT HELP!

KUDOS TO YOU GUYS...

EVEN MY FREQUENT GUEST REVIEWERS (Gokuu the Carrot)... GIVE ME SUPPORT.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND A GREAT 2018!

I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE SUPPORTING ME!

PLEASE R&R!

YOURS SINCERELY,

RYANZEXAL...

SIGNING OFF FOR 2017...


	6. The Dream Lives On - I

**MENDING A BROKEN RELATIONSHIP**

 **CHAPTER SIX: THE DREAM LIVES ON PART 1**

HEY, LONG OVERDUE, BUT HAPPY 2018!

WAS ADJUSTING TO SCHOOL AND STUFF, BUT YEAH!

I AM BACK, BABY!

THANKS TO MY RECENT FOLLOWERS AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT SUPPORTED ME THROUGH ALL MY ENDEAVORS (Pun-intended)

I FEEL LIKE DOING A PAIRING POLL... ONLY FOR DEKU AND BAKUGO FOR NOW.

SOME CHOICES ARE BAKUGO X URARAKA AND DEKU X MINA

MY OTHER STORIES AREN'T DEAD!

THEY WILL BE UPDATED NEXT MONTH (HOPEFULLY)

LET'S GO!

* * *

Uraraka: Uhhmm... My Hero Academia isn't owned by Ryanzexal...

Deku *flustered*: It...bel- belongs to its respective owners.

Bakugo: Seriously Deku? Is this the first girl that you've met?

Deku: Says you! You'll wild up yourself in the story whe-

Uraraka: No spoilers!

Deku: S-sorry!

Bakugo: Hmmph... Please support the official release...or whatever.

Uraraka: That's the spirit Kaachan!

Bakugo *angry*: WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT!? *storms off*

Nezu: Somethings never change. *sips tea* That reminds me of the ti-

Ryanzexal: They never do...

* * *

I cried tears of joy.

This was it... All Might acknowledged my dream!

 **"You too...can become a hero."**

All Might smiled, "You have shown enough strength, courage and all of that to inherit my quirk..."

I smiled, but then I had a confused look on my face.

"Yes, you heard correctly." He said with a chuckle. "I can give people my quirk and you have proven yourself worthy enough. It was a tough decision, but I know that it is the right one. I can feel it."

"Decision?"

"Story for another day..."

'Will this be a reoccurring theme?' I thought.

"My quirk's name is One For All...it is the combination of a power stockpiling quirk and a transferring quirk. I am the eighth user of this quirk and hopefully you will be the ninth!"

"Why would you give your quirk to me?"

"You shinned more than the so-called 'heroes' today...I don't mind. They didn't recognize that. Most people want to be a hero for personal reasons, but I can see that you are one of the select few that are different."

"I have one last question..."  
"Ask away!"

"One For All is something said by the Three Musketeers, right?"

"Uhh...yeah. How does that correspond to anything that I had said?"

"Does that mean that there is an All For One?"

All Might's face flashed into one of shock and he spat out some blood.

"You oka-"

"I am fine...I assume you accept to receive my quirk, huh?"

His face returned to normal.

That topic must be serious; mental note to remind him, check!

"First, you are too weak to use my quirk to the fullest potential." All Might said.

"Huh? I gym a bit...I have a four-pack...a slightly deformed one." I said kind of proudly.

All Might grabbed my arm and poked it, "And the doughiness in this area."

"I have to go through intense training, huh?"

"Well, that or the almost inevitable chance that your limbs blow off your body from sheer awesomeness..."

I grimaced.

I knew what I had to do.

...

...

"Training it is!"

* * *

It was a hard ten(?) months from there on out.  
I had to clean up the entire Takoba Seaside Bay to become a worthy vessel for One For All.

The writer cannot go through everything so he will describe everything in a lesser extent or whatever (basically the same as in canon)

* * *

"Okay...you have ten months to clean up the entirety of here! That is when the entrance exam will begin!" All Might shouted before turning into his buff form and easily crushing a refrigerator into a 2 cm x 2cm x 2cm cube.

"A-all of it?"

He coughed before reverting to his skinny form, "Limbs blowing off... remember?"

He flapped his arms as hard as his frail body could.

"Okay..."

"I never said that this would be easy, Izuku."

"..."

"I believe in you so here is a schedule..."

* * *

I followed the schedule, but sometimes surpassed it; pushing my body to its limits, hoping to break them.

All Might scolded me, but I told him that I had to do everything in my power to get to UA and excel to be a hero just like him.

As he warned, this had an adverse effect on me.

I mumbled in class more and often slept everywhere.

Probably on a girl once...

A GIRL!?

I ate more, but that was kind of a perk.

Almost there!

* * *

I stood on-top of the last pile of trash and let out a feral scream.

"Holymegaultranegahypersuperstinkingflippinggoodnessplusultra..." He said before transforming. **"SUPERCRAP!"**

I fell; overworked.

All Might caught me easily, "Almost there..."

He reverted to his skinny form and fell under our combined weight.

He groaned and I chuckled nervously.

* * *

"You have done it Izuku! In record time too...even with the lessening of your schedule!"

It was true.

Just nine and a half months had passed.

I reckoned that with the normal schedule, it would have been less than nine months.

"Yeah!" I looked at my more muscular, refined body.

"All the ladies will love you now!" All Might said with a chuckle.

"Yea- Hey!"

He pulled out a piece of his hair and held it out in his hands, "Here!"

I looked at it with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"Eat it!"

"Wha?"

"My quirk, One For All, is transferred via DNA...this is one of the less awkward ways of doing this."

I caught on and grimaced.

I put the strand to my face.

All Might motioned me to go on.

In one gulp, it was gone.

"I don't feel any different..."

"Hmm... you have a week or so to relax. It doesn't matter when you come back here. As long as you have one free day to waste."

The scrawny form of All Might smiled weakly, "We have to see how it works on you."

"Huh?"

"One For All. I have to properly train you to use it!"

"Okay...how is the Tuesday after the next week? ?"

"Hmm... it can work!"

A couple were looking at the newly cleaned seaside in awe.

"Thanks All Might!" I shouted.

"ALL MIGHT!? WHERE!?" The couple shouted.

All Might spat out some blood.

He regained his composture, "False Alarm...kids these days."

"Ohh..." The couple sighed and returned to sightseeing.

"Kid, you have to make sure that you watch your tounge..."

"S-sorry All Might..."

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER, AFTER SCHOOL**

Things had returned to normal after the training, but I convinced my mom to call in sick for me... I was pretty good at it too.

"DEKU!" Kaachan said while grasping my shoulder tightly and spinning me around. "What the hell was happening to you!? I tried talking, but you muttered and walked home slowly.

When I visited, you were sleeping! You got A -s on exams!"

"Kaachan..." I tried to release his grip on my shoulder. "I was training for the entrance exam. I don't have a quirk so I ahve to train hard."

"Ohh..." His expression lightened as he looked at my arms. "You're not noodly anymore."

He flexed his arm, "But you still can't compare to me!"

As proud as always, huh Kaachan?

"Well you were training physically, right? I was training physically, mentally and with my quirk... not that I needed it anyways!" He said with a smirk. "I wish you luck... you are gonna need it for the practicals!"

We split up in our different directions after I waved him goodbye.

I felt kind of guilty not telling him about my quirk and All Might, but hey... I have to be safe.

A week flew by pretty quickly...

* * *

I ran towards the Takoba Seaside to see skinny All Might next to a black car.

"Hop in." All Might said while motioning to the car.

It was a slow and awkward ride to our destination.

I actually never knew that All Might had a driver's license.

The side windows had a very dark tint so I couldn't see where we were going properly.

"All Might, were are you taking me? Also, I can barely see outside..."

He grinned, "A training location...and since you can see outside a bit, it means that it is working...you have One For All!"

I shrugged as All Might made a couple of turns and stops before finally parking.

He got out and I followed suit.

"I have to go adjust my outfit! I will call you when I am ready." All Might said.

He pointed at a door, "Go through that one in one minute after injecting.!"

He tossed a syringe of green-blue liquid to me.

I looked at it cautiously.

"What is this?"

"It is a medicinal drug which amplifies the body's natural regeneration by a lot. It is a one use item that lasts for about an hour or less...perfect for our training."

I blinked.

"You are a good vessel, but created in a hurry. You had time to adjust, but by my calculations, you can barely use only 5% of your available One For All power."

My eyes lit up a bit.

"Your available power at 100% is less than 2% than One For All's true power."

I frowned, "Way to break it."

"Don't worry, this will help you... I promise." All Might turned into his buff form and removed a briefcase from the car's trunk before going through the door which he told me to go through.

I shrugged and stabbed the syringe directly into my vein.

I held back a scream of pain as the substance was automatically injected inside of me.

My body felt like it was burning...

My skin and bones felt like they were in the earth's core.

Waiting a minute was pure hell, but I managed to do it.

I opened the door, ready to take life by the reigns.

Oh yeah, I was gonna do it.

The path to become a hero... this was it!

* * *

YO... ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

SCHOOL HAS BEEN TOUGH!

I AM BACK ONCE MORE.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM.

ALL PLOT HOLES (THE SUBSTANCE FOR EXAMPLE) WILL BE HANDLED NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE EXPECTED FOR RELEASE NEXT WEEK.

I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT, BUT IT INCORPORATES SEASON 2 ELEMENTS AND AN ACTUAL FIGHT SCENE...

YEP.

I ALSO CROSS-POSTED THIS ON ANOTHER SITE, BUT IT ISN'T REALLY FOR FANFICS...

GG ME.

THE SECOND PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS ORIGINAL STUFF...

IF YOU ALL SUGGEST IT, I WOULD REMAKE IT (WITH THE NEXT ONE, CREATING ONE BIG-ish CHAPTER!)

THE UA ENTRANCE EXAM STARTS NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER IT!

BASICALLY THE SAME.

ANYONE UP FOR PAIRINGS?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW,

RYANZEXAL.

SIGNING OFF!


End file.
